1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for outputting an account and/or a password by setting a hotkey, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for outputting an account and/or a password which combine various input interfaces to enhance flexibility of setting a hotkey.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of information era, the popularity of computer products is increased year by year. Nowadays, people are not only able to use computers to deal with documents and store data, but also capable of getting information from the internet via computers or communicating with others via the internet. Definitely, the applications of computers have greatly increased the convenience of our daily lives. As a result, the computer products are the indispensable tools of our daily live activities.
In consideration of personal privacy protection and information security, in environments that are relatively open, such as in offices or in dormitories, it is quite possible for a user to set accounts and passwords therefor for computer systems, specific programs, finance websites relating to private information or important confidential documents, to prevent others from discretionary using his/her computer, thereby avoiding information from being peeked or stolen.
While the object of personal privacy protection and information security is achieved by setting an account and a password, a user has to keep in his/her mind various accounts and corresponding passwords. A user can not start a computer, read and/or write a document or run a specific program until he/she inputs complicated accounts and passwords via fussy steps to get a permission to perform subsequent operations. If the user has permission to set an account and a password by himself/herself, he/she can certainly set the account and the password that are familiar to himself/herself and used frequently so as to avoid forgetting the account and the password. However, in case the user has to login an internal business system of a company or open a confidential document provided by a client, where the account and the password are usually not set by the user and are complicated and lengthy, in such case, rate that the user forgets the account and/or the password and thus he/she cannot get permission, is greatly increased.
In addition, when a user enters an account and a password using hands, he/she has to take a risk that someone is peeking to learn the password or that someone steals the password via remote login to the computer. These are unavoidable short-coming of information security and usually result in inconveniences to the user.